<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺红】猎人与猎物 by zyc940310</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584256">【贺红】猎人与猎物</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310'>zyc940310</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc940310/pseuds/zyc940310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>※梗概：B装O勾引A</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺红】猎人与猎物</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>莫关山盯上了一只猎物。</p><p>“Omega信息素？”蛇立放下试管，掀起护目镜后的眼皮，“你要那个干什么？”<br/>“捕猎。”莫公子一屁股坐他对面，二郎腿翘得老高，“哎呀少废话，就说给不给？”<br/>“你想要什么味儿？”没有正面作答，蛇立慵懒惯了的脸上浮现一丝玩味。<br/>“唔……”莫关山捏着尖翘的下巴陷入沉思，“如果我没闻错的话，那个A好像是硝烟味的。”<br/>蛇立起身，站在铺了满墙的试剂存放柜前翻找：“那我给你配个火药味儿？”<br/>“滚！”莫关山凌空一脚踹过去，被轻松躲开。<br/>“哈哈哈。”露出只有成功调笑莫关山时才会显现的笑容，蛇立停下游移在柜门上的手指，打开取出一支试剂，“枪炮与玫瑰，经典搭配。”</p><p>一个月内，贺天已经第五次在这家酒吧看见那个红头发的Omega了。<br/>玫瑰。他摸摸鼻尖，不引人注意地撇嘴。过分妖冶。<br/>正被人评价的莫关山正毫无自知地趴在吧台前甩水。<br/>夏季的阵雨来去难料，他又不是个记得带伞的主。<br/>“我操。”接过崭新毛巾，莫关山把自己那头被淋个透湿的红毛秃噜半干，“发胶白抹了。”<br/>寸头撑在吧台后，面露无奈地看他糟践自己的头毛：“老大，这个月都第五回了，你还没死心啊？”<br/>“死什么心？”莫关山一把眼刀甩过去，“刘备请诸葛亮都三顾茅庐，我勾个男人多跑几趟怎么了？”<br/>寸头怼不过莫关山，从小到大。他接回毛巾，干脆闭上嘴调酒。<br/>贺天便是这时从莫关山身后走过。<br/>嗯？与往常不同，Alpha从未停顿的脚步今天有了些许迟疑。<br/>他身上的味道怎么变得这么淡？<br/>一个晃神的功夫，莫关山身边的空位上就多出个人。<br/>正烦闷着的青年下意识斜眼去剜：是哪个这么不长眼……<br/>“一个人？”墨黑的瞳孔第一次盛了珊瑚红的倒影，“没带伞？”</p><p>莫关山觉得自己可能有点感冒，不然脸怎么开始发烧。<br/>“啊、啊，对啊。”卡了几道壳，糊成一团的脑子才堪堪重新运转，“忘看天气预报。”<br/>贺天笑笑，招呼寸头来两杯酒：“这杯算我的，暖暖身子，小心感冒。”<br/>感冒了更好。酒还没上，莫关山人已经开始晕乎了。<br/>“你……也一个人？”举杯相碰，莫关山很干脆地一口闷。<br/>贺天看着他这利落劲儿，不动声色地挑眉：“是。”<br/>“骗鬼呢，”空杯大咧咧往吧台一扔，莫关山一副“我才不信”的模样，“你这么帅，”酒壮怂人胆，他脑子一热径直凑过去闻，“还是个Alpha，怎么可能缺人陪？”<br/>贺天不搭话，慢条斯理饮完杯中酒，嘴角噙着笑意缓缓拉近与莫关山之间的距离。<br/>“确实不缺。”男人刻意压低的声线里除了性感就只剩诱惑，“这不就有你吗。”</p><p>窗外暴雨倾盆，屋内干柴烈火。<br/>莫关山被贺天推搡着压在酒吧二楼客房的门背上，意识已然开始恍惚。<br/>什么毛病。他顺从地张嘴，邀请Alpha舌头的侵入。今天明明没喝几杯。<br/>贺天也觉得反常，他是健康的成年Alpha没错，但理智抑制不住本能还是头一回。<br/>难不成下了药？二者这般琢磨着，不约而同望进对方眼底。<br/>不可能。</p><p>贺天忘我地汲取莫关山口中的津液，换着角度狠狠亲吻。双手在他身上肆意点火，顺着衣服下摆自然探入。<br/>肌肤相触的刹那，莫关山从鼻间哼出一声绵长的轻吟，双臂不由自主攀上贺天脖颈，大腿上顶，抵压Alpha腿间鼓胀的凸起前后磨蹭。<br/>这一招直接点燃贺天始终压着的邪火，他惩罚性地咬破莫关山的下唇，于他腰际揉搓的指尖向上找到胸前两缨，掐捏的时候用了真劲。<br/>“唔！”双唇被封，莫关山只能从嗓间溢出一丝吃痛的尖叫。他松开贺天后颈，一把拽掉Alpha名贵的皮带，近乎粗暴地扯开西裤，照着被内裤包裹的那团灼热，上手就是狠握。<br/>“嘶。”倒抽一口冷气，贺天脸色一黑，拎起莫关山三两步把人扔上床。红毛被砸得晕晕乎乎，却仍在Alpha倾身压上来时伸腿抵住他的胸膛。<br/>贺天挑眉，眉梢扬得意外。<br/>莫关山不废话，扣住他宽厚的肩，一个转身把人骑在胯下。<br/>贺天四仰八叉地躺倒在床，他干脆不再动作，静观莫关山的下一步行动。</p><p>慢条斯理解着Alpha的纽扣，莫关山一边摇晃臀部磨蹭贺天愈发兴奋的阴茎，一边在脑内回忆小电影里Omega在床上时的神态。<br/>是了，莫关山不是Omega，他是个装O的B。<br/>Beta没有信息素，对其他性别的信息素也不敏感。他之所以盯上贺天，正是因为贺天相较其他Alpha更浓烈、更诱人的信息素。<br/>绝世好A。第一次在酒吧锁定目标，莫关山便盯着这人背影再挪不开眼。<br/>这只猎物，老子吃定了。</p><p>解开衬衣扒掉西裤，莫关山食指勾起贺天内裤边缘，缓缓放出那只蛰伏在丛林中的猛兽。<br/>老子眼光真他妈好，一柱擎天弹在自己小腹上时，莫关山自我肯定道。<br/>他不是Omega，自然不存在发情期，这会儿即使也硬了，屁股里却还是一如既往的干爽。眼珠一转，莫关山往掌心吐了口唾沫，也顾不得洁癖之类，上手握住贺天的屌。<br/>我操，老铁扎心，差点握不住。<br/>自从被他压在床上贺天就没出过声，高热的手掌摩挲莫关山手感极佳的大腿，他保持似笑非笑的表情，好整以暇静观身上这只尤物。</p><p>一刻钟后，莫关山觉得自己做出了一个错误的选择。<br/>他本想先帮贺天撸一发，借他的精液给自己做润滑，可谁知这家伙持久得吓人，莫关山使尽各种手法也只把它撸的更精神些。<br/>手腕酸痛，莫关山泄气地坐在贺天大腿上，飞速思考下一步计划。<br/>得换种方法撸。没纠结多久，他很快放弃“铁杵磨成针”，转而蹬了自己的裤子，把二人一般挺立的下身贴合一处。<br/>妈的，这下是真的握不住了。<br/>正暗骂着，惊觉一只大手覆着自己的手背贴上来。<br/>猛地抬眸，莫关山正对上贺天双眼。<br/>“需要帮忙吗？”</p><p>又一刻钟，莫关山抖着腰伏在贺天身上，一边拢着掌心温热的黏液往自己后穴里送，一边把热气冲贺天胸口吐。<br/>技术上天差地别的距离，莫关山不想再提。<br/>从未被人碰过的穴口紧到极致，莫关山尽了全力放松自己，才勉强扩至三指。<br/>脑内储存的小电影又开始循环播放：浑身湿透的Omega软成一团，无力地被Alpha打开双腿折至胸口，布满经络的粗大阴茎强势地破开那处娇嫩肉洞，Omega千娇百媚的叫声顿时拔高一个度，浑身颤抖着承受Alpha的进攻，身子被撞得一颤一颤，回回都有婉转高吟伴随Alpha的顶弄，汗水眼泪打湿头发，嘴角滑落含不住的唾液，每每最后，Omega都会用混杂着痛苦与欢愉的表情祈求Alpha贯穿他的身体，恳请他刺入最深处，把粘稠的精液一滴不落地射进自己的生殖腔。<br/>有点难度。莫关山吸吸鼻子。毕竟老子是个Beta，没有那么多一碰就哭的开关。<br/>但，生命贵在自我挑战。</p><p>深吸一口气，莫关山在贺天略带惊讶的目光中，抬臀对准他胀大一圈的阴茎往下坐。<br/>落座的过程比莫关山想象的困难许多。<br/>不是许多，是超级多，多他妈好多好多。<br/>直径远超三指的龟头刚刚挤入，莫关山就痛得想撂挑子了。手指蜷缩扣住贺天成块的腹肌，莫关山在上面印下十个弯弯月牙。<br/>“你湿了。”贺天适时出声，转移莫关山紧绷的注意力。<br/>很好。Beta松了口气，在心里给自己喊加油。他会认为我湿了，证明我伪装的和真正的Omega没什么两样。<br/>心理负担减去不少，莫关山说服自己更加放松身体，咬着牙把贺天吞下一半。<br/>手指够得到的部分已被完全拓开，莫关山没有勇气再往里去。<br/>“好、好了吗？”他看不到身下，只得抽着气问贺天。<br/>Alpha配合地检查二人交合处，一脸无辜地抬眸道：“才进去一小半。”<br/>莫关山两眼一闭差点昏过去。<br/>眼疾手快握住他劲瘦的腰，贺天勾起嘴角，循循善诱：“要不，我来帮你？”</p><p>任由贺天扶着背放倒，莫关山察觉自己的双腿被人高高抬起。他眯着眼看贺天动作，看他握着自己的腰把插着他阴茎的后穴抬进视野。<br/>“这样看得到了吧？”Alpha语气温柔，莫关山纵使羞红了脸也只得故作自然地点头。<br/>得到回应的贺天了然，埋头将焦点放回下身。莫关山的身体里不算湿润，他顶得很慢，却不容推置。<br/>睾丸与穴口贴合之时，莫关山几乎撕裂了手边的床单。<br/>贺天不知道顶到了什么地方，无法继续前进的龟头被挤变形，将莫关山腹腔深处的肠道撑起不小的弧度。<br/>Beta喘地似一口脱水的鱼，难以言喻的疼痛与从未体会过的饱胀感将他本就恍惚的意识撕碎成块，晃神间他想此刻的自己应该是个Omega。Omega被Alpha操进去的时候是什么样？莫关山迷迷糊糊地回忆。哦对，他还没有叫。</p><p>“嗯，啊……”他出声了，抛却平日里所有礼义廉耻，豁出脸来模仿Omega浪叫，“嗯啊……好大，好胀……你顶到我的生殖腔了……好爽……”<br/>贺天几乎被他这嗓子嚎得笑出来。小崽子嘴唇痛得发白，脑子里装的却还是如何尽力取悦他。<br/>他努努嘴，没说什么，只是托着巴掌大的两块小肉峰往上颠了颠。<br/>莫关山被这一颠晃没了声儿，咬紧牙关咽下那声痛呼，双目紧闭不再造次。</p><p>彻底掌握主动权的贺天开始行动。他小心翼翼地抽插，幅度小，力度轻，同时释放大量浓烈信息素，把莫关山包裹得密不透风。<br/>嗅到喜欢的味道，莫关山逐渐放松神经，放任自己沉浸在这片令人痴迷的硝烟中。<br/>磨蹭约摸几十下，贺天终于感觉发烫的肠道湿润起来，不是靠他的精液，而是莫关山自身分泌出的润滑剂。<br/>洞口也被操软，每次抽离时还能带出些粉嫩肠肉，尽管下一秒又会被毫不留情地顶回去。<br/>贺天额前泛起一片细密汗珠，他随手抹了把蹭在莫关山腿根处，视线穿过零星散乱的刘海投向一直没吭声的莫关山脸上。<br/>小家伙眼皮耷拉，艳红的小嘴微张，隐隐约约还能看见牙间那透红的舌尖。<br/>“嘿，”俯身覆住莫关山半边脸，贺天在他耳边低声问，“还醒着么？”<br/>“……唔？”舒服得发困，莫关山在半睡半醒间噘嘴蹭过贺天的唇，“醒着呢……唔……你……你好大，顶得我好舒服，我、我都湿透了……”</p><p>找操。这是此刻贺天脑内仅剩的两个字。<br/>不是Omega么？行，今天就把你操到怀孕。</p><p>莫关山不知道Alpha的龟头顶到了哪里，但贺天不可能不知道。<br/>众所周知，ABO是人类性别二次分化的产物。在此分化过程中，每个人的性征器官根据分化结果的不同会发生不一样的生长变化，例如Alpha的生殖腔会萎缩至与消失无异，Omega的生殖腔则会成长为最适合孕育的程度。介于二者之间的Beta，尽管生育功能远不及Omega，身体各方面也较AO更不敏感，但正如分化前的普通人，情欲若被勾起，身体也会有反应；生殖腔就算没什么用，它也确确实实存在。<br/>很显然，莫关山上学时没有好好听过生理课；而贺天，从来都是“别人家的孩子”。因此贺天的龟头其实顶到了莫关山的生殖腔口这种事，挨操的那个全然不知。<br/>当然，他以为Beta没有生殖腔，并不代表他不会假装自己有。<br/>做戏做全套。莫关山很讲原则。既然他以为我是Omega，那我就得有生殖腔。</p><p>并不知道自己惹怒了贺天，莫关山只道他开始了新一轮更为猛烈的冲刺。戏精之魂上身，莫关山清醒不少，双腿一弯，勾过贺天的腰便水蛇般往他身上缠。<br/>“对，再往里一点……嗯！你顶到我的生殖腔口了！啊……好爽……再来……不行了，慢点，求你……”<br/>一嗓又一嗓，贺天的脸被他叫得越来越黑。并不是不受用，相反Alpha的阴茎又在他体内胀大一圈。他气的是都到了这地步，莫关山居然还在装。</p><p>第一次在酒吧碰面，贺天的确以为莫关山是个Omega。<br/>作为一个强大的Alpha，贺天对信息素十分敏感。甫一推门他便嗅到那股浓烈的玫瑰花香，顺着气味很容易锁定莫关山。<br/>抛去这个味道，我大概会对他一见钟情。贺天看清莫关山的脸，这般在心底道。<br/>和其他的Alpha不同，贺天天生不喜欢气味太过浓烈的信息素。他时常想，若是有个人拥有清水一般的信息素，就算他是个Alpha，自己大概也会想要亲近。<br/>没想到那晚回去，他收到来自好友的一条短信。<br/>「有个红毛的Beta崽子盯上你了。」署名是蛇立。<br/>就说嘛。贺天盯着手机，忍不住翘起嘴角。那么干净的一个人，怎么看都和玫瑰不太搭。<br/>他开始留意那个喷Omega信息素的家伙，发现他除了在酒吧，其余时间身上都泛着一股好闻的洗衣液清香。<br/>他想起电话那头蛇立无奈的叹息，闪身躲进奇怪回头的莫关山的视线盲区。<br/>有点可爱。</p><p>然而那个可爱的Beta，正躺在自己身下，非常不可爱地装O。<br/>贺天很生气，后果很严重。<br/>掐着莫关山的膝窝把腿折到他胸口，贺天跪直身，自上而下猛烈撞击Beta腔口紧闭的生殖器官。<br/>莫关山瞥见Alpha眼底的狠意，脑内小电影播至尾声。他试图模仿濒临高潮的Omega那痛苦夹杂欢愉的表情，清了清嗓准备吟出九曲十八弯的尖叫，却忽地发觉小腹处有一股越攒越浓的酸意，混杂着道不明的畅快，以令人悚然的战栗席卷四肢。<br/>“怎、怎么回事？”不自觉蜷起脚趾，莫关山不安地缩向床头，“不对……”<br/>贺天不惯着他，一把将意图逃跑的人拽回来：“都到这节骨眼儿，想跑？”<br/>“不对，这感觉，好奇怪……”勾着贺天的手改为推搡，莫关山的声音因那愈发浓烈的酸爽染上哭腔，“等下，这是怎么回事……你放开，停下，我、我不要了……”<br/>“你说不要就不要？”按着莫关山的胸口把人摁在原地，贺天加快胯部摆动，“不是你先勾引我的吗？”<br/>“别、别，你慢点，慢点，啊！”身体深处有什么从未苏醒过的东西被撞开了口，触电般的酥麻顺着莫关山的尾椎一路攀至大脑，“真的，好、好奇怪……我不要了，你快停下……”<br/>“停下？”贺天甩掉鼻尖的汗，“刚才是谁喊着‘好舒服’‘再往里一点’的？现在叫我停下？”<br/>莫关山被陌生的快感刺激得说不出话，泪水蓄满眼眶。<br/>“又是谁说‘顶到我的生殖腔口好爽’？嗯？”喘着粗气，贺天紧盯莫关山潮红的脸，“不是很爽吗？现在叫什么停？”<br/>张不开嘴，莫关山只能哭着使劲摇头。<br/>“哭什么哭？”冷笑一声，贺天一把把人捞起来，箍着细腰向下猛按，“你装O不是装的很游刃有余吗？”<br/>莫关山猛地睁眼，望向贺天的瞳孔里满是惊骇。<br/>“一个Beta不惜假用信息素冒充Omega，就为了爬上我的床？”<br/>“你、你怎么、会知道？！”莫关山被操得语不成句。<br/>“我不仅知道你不是Omega，”搂紧莫关山，贺天咬住他通红的耳垂，滚烫而危险的气息喷洒进敏感的耳窝，“我还知道，你的生殖腔，就快被我操穿了。”</p><p>Beta怀孕的例子之所以少，正是因为缺少信息素的他们极难在伴侣信息素的催化下打开半退化的生殖腔。<br/>万分之一的几率，当Beta遇上完美契合的对象，紧闭的生殖腔口会为之开放。<br/>贺天找到了那条略微松口的肉缝。<br/>这是纯粹肉体的快意，不带任何荷尔蒙的催化。过于赤裸可怖的快感不断冲击莫关山的神经，把不谙人事的小Beta打得落花流水。他无力地趴伏在贺天肩上，眼泪像断了线的珠子成串下坠。<br/>“不要、不要……”肉缝越开越大，Alpha咬牙加快最后的冲击，把濒临崩溃的Beta送上天堂，同时也推下悬崖。<br/>贺天听见肩上传来的哭泣，声音微弱，断断续续，却也透着撕心裂肺：“不要了……呜……我不要了……我、咳……我好怕……”<br/>心下剧烈一疼，贺天抱紧怀里的人，托过他的后脑勺在那张被泪水浸湿的唇上覆下温柔的热吻。<br/>“别怕，别怕。”他加快腰胯的撞击，同时安抚性地摩挲莫关山颈后肿起的腺体，“是我，莫仔，是我。”</p><p>“是我，贺天。”</p><p>似一株含苞的花，莫关山在贺天的浇灌下盛开。<br/>贺天在破开生殖腔的刹那咬破了莫关山的腺体。永久标记，标志着Alpha和Beta成为此生解不散的伴侣。<br/>莫关山在贺天顶进最深处时昏了过去。这场情事消耗的体力大大超出他的预料，也超出了他的承受能力。贺天摸着他汗淋淋的背，一边调整呼吸一边暗自庆幸：得亏他没了意识，Beta的生殖腔生来比Omega小，要是让他清醒着承受自己的射精，恐怕又得把人逼哭一回。<br/>怀里的人睡得安稳，贺天抚着莫关山被精液撑到鼓起的小腹，轻叹一口，在那紧闭的眼睑上落下一吻。</p><p>总算把你捉到手了，我的小猎物。</p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：</p><p>蛇立夹着手机：“你知道的咯，就贺天那张脸，再加上硝烟味信息素，你描述一遍我就猜到是他咯。怎么能怪我提前给他通风报信？就你那个神奇思路，追的到人才有鬼了。什么？结婚也不请我当伴郎？无所谓啊我当贺天的伴郎就好了。喂莫关山，我警告你不要有事没事来找我们家寸寸，你敢坏我好事，我就让贺天滚去找其他大夫给你保胎！”<br/>沙发上的寸头抬起脑袋：“我老大现在是国宝，你不要总和他吵架。”<br/>蛇立尝了尝锅里咸淡适宜的汤：“我不是我没有，宝贝你不能冤枉我。去，餐桌上坐好，准备开饭。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>